Family
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Mokuba feels like Seto is more distant then ever. What will Seto do to prove he knows the difference of business and family?


**Arashi: A thanksgiving sort of family bonding fic with Seto and Mokuba. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Family

Summary: Mokuba feels like Seto is more distant then ever. What will Seto do to prove he knows the difference of business and family?

* * *

><p>Twirling in his chair waiting for his older brother to finish working, twelve year old Mokuba Kaiba frowns. Of all times for Seto to be working is today. The day before thanksgiving which Mokuba hope to spend time with the brunette only to see it won't be possible. He listens half heartedly to the argument Seto is having with someone.<p>

"What you mean the order is screwed up?" Seto hiss in the phone listening to the employee explain the problem.

…

"You better have it right. Forget it I'll fix it," Seto growls in the phone slamming it down not seeing Mokuba's eyes down cast more at his next words. "Seems like I got to fix this mess. If want something right have to do it myself."

Standing up Mokuba brushes off the invisible lint from his shirt eyes blank only to have Seto look at him. All the young boy said, "I'm going Seto."

"Moku-"

"Save it," The raven boy said eyes boring into sapphire blue, mouth in a tight line. "You're to busy to even spend time as a family so I might as well go. I'm going to see…my other big brother. See you later...I guess if you are home when I come back."

Seto stares mouth slightly open watching his younger brother leave the room. His hands form into a fist at the thought of Mokuba seeing that mutt of all times like this. He scowls hearing a voice in his mind which he wish to squish under his heel. 'He's right about you being busy. It won't hurt to let that employee fix that mistake so you can be with Mokuba.'

'I'm sure he understands,' Seto tries to reason with the voice hating to admit that would work.

'Yeah but as time pass not able to spend time with him which will make him think you don't know what its like to be brothers in a family instead of a workaholic.' The voice argues back harshly getting the brunette to think things through find its true.

'Maybe I should spend time with him,' He thought softly wincing as guilt bubbles in his mind and heart. He stares at the computer screen blankly then sighs seeing he won't get anymore work done today. He grabs the phone calling the employee telling him to redo the project more carefully before hanging up. Making sure things are settle for the day he leaves his office telling the secretary one thing.

"I'm going to take a two week vacation which I'll extend to the employees though they have four days to be with their families. I don't want to be disturb for minor things unless its truly big then that's a different story. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," The woman squeaks trying not to stare at her boss in shock.

Seto doesn't take any notice as he rushes out of the building to catch one of the drivers telling to head to Wheeler's apartment complex. To his luck he finds Mokuba sitting on the steps with the blond mutt next to his side. His heart clench at the wary look of his brother which Wheeler follows the boy's gaze to him. Wheeler walks over frowning a bit as the window goes down.

"You sure did a number on him this time, Moneybags. What did you do this time?" Wheeler growls out protectiveness seeps in his voice getting Seto's temper to raise.

"I didn't do nothing but dealing with a project-"

"So that's what's bugging him," The blond murmurs to himself interrupting Seto then glares at him. "I'll talk to him Seto but you have to prove to you remember what family is."

Seto gives a dark look not liking the use of his real name for the blond's lip as he hiss out, "I do remember what family is."

"Well Mokuba doesn't think you do," Joey answers shocking the brunette. "Spend time with the kid for once and let yourself be human. Hell even I'm spending time with my sister as it is also."

Seto nods lost in his thoughts watching Joey head back to Mokuba. He watch with bated breath as Mokuba nods at whatever the blond mutt told him. Mokuba let a smile cross his face and he quickly hugs Joey before trudging slowly to the limo with his brother in it. The raven boy opens the backdoor gaze boring into sapphire eyes.

"Do you need to go back to the office Seto?" Mokuba ask dully plopping down not looking at his brother no longer.

"No I have time off."

"That's a surprise," The snip reply came getting the brunette to furrow his brows.

"Is that really hard to believe for me to do, Mokuba?" Seto question curious of his brother's thoughts.

Mokuba scowls at him hissing out, "Yes I do since every time you say you'll be off you still go in to that damn office. All I ever see you as Kaiba not Seto lately so excuse me for not being to happy to be with Kaiba."

Seto couldn't find answer or replies to his younger brother's words and just sighs. He said softly, "I'm sorry for putting you out Mokie."

Mokuba stares at his brother looking to find any fakeness in his words only to see the truth. He whispers softly not wanting to bring up the old hope, "Do you really mean about you having time off?"

Seto grins ruffle his hair answering, "Yes and its two weeks. I shock my secretary at my words."

Mokuba laughs heartedly seeing Seto is being truthfully to him and hugs the older boy who returns it. Seto said seriously, "I'll try not to forget to be your family Mokie. Tell me if I stray alright little brother?"

"Will do Seto," Mokuba chirps happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Kaiba brothers fluff so I hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
